


The Golden Trio Meets Our Session From Hell. Politely. Ish.

by SoCanaDunWithYou



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Get back in the closet you dirty feels gremlin, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Messyness and Feelings, This is on my Fnfc.Net, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCanaDunWithYou/pseuds/SoCanaDunWithYou
Summary: Exactly what my FanFiction summary says. It'll be messy. Breakups, makeups, makeouts. Its a shit-tip. Check it on FanFiction.Net - SoDunWithYou thanks bro





	1. Initiation

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are absolutely terrified. You’re stood in the Great Hall and are about to find out which house you are in. You’re the last in the group and your two older brothers are in Gryffindor. Your friends have already gone and you conveniently list them in your head for future reference in Summer:  
Dave Strider: Ravenclaw (ha! Irony, you think quietly to yourself)  
Jade Harley: Ravenclaw  
Rose Lalonde: Ravenclaw  
Aradia Megido: Ravenclaw  
Sollux Captor: Ravenclaw  
John Egbert: Hufflepuff (you think that one’s pretty obvious. Guy is far too trusting)  
Tavros Nitram: Hufflepuff  
Kanaya Maryam: Hufflepuff (though you think she could’ve made a good Ravenclaw)  
Feferi Peixes: Hufflepuff  
Nepeta Leijon: Gryffindor  
Terezi Pyrope: Gryffindor (you suppose Justice fits in there somewhere)  
Vriska Serket: Slytherin  
Equius Zahhak: Slytherin  
Gamzee Makara: Slytherin  
Eridan Ampora: Slytherin  
There were a few other kids but you only noticed Draco Malfoy who looked at this point well acquainted with Eridan (oh god), Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who looked like she should’ve been immediately placed into Ravenclaw had you not the ability to see the fire I her eyes that demanded she be listened to. Reminded you of Kankri really.  
Typically, with your group those that you descended from where the houses you got. Then there where the special ones like Feferi – Her older siblings are in Slytherin, yet she is in Hufflepuff. Sollux with his two-year older brother Mituna in Hufflepuff, with Vriska her slightly older sibling Aranea is in Ravenclaw and Dave’s oldest brother is in Slytherin whilst his twin (actually older than him – but they’re similar enough to call them twins – they’re not though. Dirk’s older than him) is in Gryffindor. Roxy – who is Rose’s older sister – is in Gryffindor. For Aradia, Damara is in Slytherin, despite being friends with Dirk. 


	2. Buckle Up ButterCup

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have several different issues. One of which includes the seating plan of your current lesson. You are in Potions and you are sat next to Dave Strider, one of the only even slightly tolerable people in your complain-able friendship group. Your teacher, Severus Snape had just taken 5 points off your house – which you are proud to say in Gryffindor- as two kids in your class, Potter and Malfoy, were fucking around.   
Of course, the Gryffindor gets blamed for it because everyone know that Severus is very biased when it comes to the two houses. He always favours Slytherin. Which is okay you guess because it means he takes a little bit of mercy on Gamzee, despite him being the sweetest troll you knew, you were also aware of the strings he could pull with his father.  
You also know that Gamzee is too nice and also too high-as-balls to think of that, so you often find yourself reminding him to do his homework, sometimes even helping or doing it for him because you’re that good of a friend.  
Another is the reasoning for the aforementioned problem, which wouldn’t be an issue if not for this unfortunately very large, very red flush-crush you are currently hiding away from said Dave Strider. You manage to slide right on past it, dodging it like breathing. However, at some point, probably during a Potions lesson you are going to flip your shit, which currently mains perfectly unflipped, sitting there on the grill, charring on one side. You are going to say something dumb and hate yourself for it later. You know you are. So you leave a post-it-note on the inside of you Potions book for your future-self. You are not reading it now because that would be dumb. You are not far enough for it to be useful to you yet.  
Dave Strider is currently writing something down and when you look upwards towards the board you realise with sudden certainty that Dave had been trying to get your attention as your leg hurts a lot in the same spot, a I’ve-been-kicked ache and the you realise why. Standing directly in front of you is Professor Snape in all of his greasy glory.   
You. Are so Royally fucked, the Queen of England went OH SNAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like stated before, I don't condone unsafe drinking, but if you get offended take it to the pub, not the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> (Nothing I write in here is to be taken as offensive, Mate, if you get offended don’t take it to the comments. Take it to the pub and complain to a beer. (I don’t condone drinking, underage drinking or drink driving. Drink responsibly and stick to the law (make the Pyrope’s proud)))


End file.
